


Once Upon A Time in AU Wonderland

by DreamFallShade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Atlantis! AU, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter AU!, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroko-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Raccolta AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFallShade/pseuds/DreamFallShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di varie One-shot su Kuroko no Basket, principalmente AU.<br/>Aggiungerò le pairing e i personaggi che appariranno in seguito :)</p>
<p>1. Harry Potter AU - KagaKuro<br/>2. Atlantis AU I - AoKuro<br/>3. Pacific Rim AU - OgiKuro/ KagaKuro (in Progress)<br/>4. Atlantis AU II - AoKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non Siamo una Famiglia?

La nebbia scese rapida e silenziosa in quella sera di febbraio. Kagami poteva sentire l’umidità che pian piano oltrepassava il tessuto della sua divisa e si infilava nelle sue ossa. Sentiva sulla schiena le gocce gelide della rugiada mattutina che avevano inumidito il soprabito nero. 

Non sopportando più quel contatto aprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere. Strinse gli occhi, tentando di vedere oltre la fitta coltre di nebbia che gli ostruiva la vista. Tra le scie scorse varie figure rettangolari poco distanti da se. Si alzò in piedi e procedette verso una di esse. Tese la mano e la toccò. La superficie con cui i suoi polpastrelli vennero a contatto era fredda gelida e con un lieve strato di muschio che ricopriva la pietra, ormai rovinata dal vento e dalla pioggia. Sobbalzò nel vedere che ciò che stava toccando era una lapide funeraria.  
 _  
Ma come cazzo ci sono finito in un cimitero? L’ultima cosa che ricordo è la partita..!!!_  
  
La partita, la partita di Quidditch del pomeriggio. Corvonero contro Grifondoro. Avrebbe dovuto giocare contro Tatsuya ma gli era stato detto dal capitano della squadra avversaria che si era sentito male quella stessa mattina.  


_Strano.._ aveva pensato Kagami nell’udire la notizia,  _Non si perderebbe un partita di Quidditch per nulla al mondo, figuriamoci per un raffreddore.._

**

 

_Ed era cominciata come una normalissima partita scolastica. Il sole splendeva nel cielo e l_ _a professoressa Araki aveva augurato buona partita a tutti i giocatori, liberando le palle. Nel bel mezzo della partita poi il cielo si era fatto improvvisamente scuro e delle nuvole minacciose avevano coperto il caldo sole pomeridiano. La pioggia aveva cominciato a cadere senza pietà e in pochi secondi la tempesta si era scatenata in tutta la sua furia. Lampi e tuoni rieccheggiavano nel cielo. Il vento soffiava violentemente e rendeva difficile mantenere l’equilibrio sulla scopa._

_Poi improvvisamente, si sentì un scoppio provenire da una delle torri che ospitava il pubblico. Un lampo di luce rossa era esploso, mandando a fuoco gli stendardi colorati delle quattro case di Hogwarts. Kagami e i suoi compagni di squadra si fermarono ad osservare l’avvenuto, pietrificati. Un secondo scoppio provenì dalla loro schiena, talmente violento che lo spostamento d’aria fece cadere Kiyoshi-senpai, il portiere del Grifondoro, dalla sua scopa. Si voltò preoccupato verso gli altri suoi compagni. Tutti erano riusciti a rimanere in sella. Mancava però Kuroko, il loro invisibile e imprendibile Cercatore. Preoccupato Kagami scrutò i dintorni alla ricerca del compagno e migliore amico. Dopo pochi istanti lo vide. Lo spostamento d’aria era riuscito a disarcionare il ragazzino, che ora stava tentando di aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani al manico della sua Nimbus. Il vento e la pioggia però ostacolavano il Cercatore, sballottandolo da una parte all’altra e rendendo il legno scivoloso. Anche la mano sinistra, l’unica con cui era aggrappato, stava ormai lasciando la presa._

“ _KUROKOOOOO!!” Kagami si gettò a soccorrere l’amico. La sua corsa però fu interrotta da un lampo di luce verde che si frappose fra lui e il ragazzo, facendo frenare bruscamente il rosso. Un secondo lampo arrivò dalle spalle di Kagami, che schivò prontamente, andando a sfiorare però Kuroko. Il ragazzino urlò di dolore e, lasciando andare la scopa, atterrò malamente sull’erba verde del campo._

“ _TETSU-KUN!!!!” gridò disperata Momoi, la manager della squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde, che aveva da sempre un debole per il ragazzo dai capelli turchini._

_Hyuuga atterrò per primo vicino al compagno ferito, seguito da Izuki e Kiyoshi, il quale si teneva il gomito sinistro dal dolore. L’insegnante corse verso il gruppo con la cassetta del pronto intervento nelle mani. Kagami atterrò per ultimo e corse trafelato dai suoi compagni._

“ _Non state così vicini, dategli un po’ di aria!” disse Araki alla folla che cominciava a formarsi intorno al ragazzo. L’insegnante gli si accovacciò accanto e prese il polso fra le mani, controllandogli il battito. Dopo alcuni secondi, che alla squadra sembrò un tempo infinito, l’insegnante parlò: “È vivo, ho soltanto perso i sensi.. La fattura non l’ha colpito in pieno, fortunatamente. Portatemi una barella, ho bisogno di essere medicato.”_

_Kagami si avvicinò all’amico steso supino sull’erba bagnata dalla pioggia. Il braccio destro giaceva in un posizione innaturale, molto probabilmente era lussato o come minimo slogato. Un scia di sangue correva lungo tutta la parte sinistra del viso, dalla fronte fino al mento del ragazzo. La guancia sinistra era graffiata, probabilmente aveva urtato il terreno nella caduta. La pelle del ragazzo era più pallida del solito per il freddo e per le ferite._

_Kagami non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall’amico. Spostò una mano verso la fronte per detergere il sangue che continuava ad uscire dalla ferita. Un rumore sommesso provenire da Kuroko lo fermò. Il ragazzo aprì faticosamente gli occhi azzurri, confuso e disorientato._

_  
Un sospiro di sollievo si sollevò dalla squadra e dagli amici che erano scesi in campo per accertarsi delle condizioni del ragazzo. Kuroko si guardò intorno, riconoscendo le facce delle persone che lo circondavano. Momoi era li vicino: il suo pianto era talmente rumoroso da coprire persino il tuoni; Akashi era vicino alla Araki, scuro in volto e preoccupato. Nella confusione, Kuroko era quasi sicuro di aver sentito un sibilo di forbici provenire dalla direzione del rosso. Sentiva Aomine correre urlando verso la sua direzione, maledicendo chi lo tratteneva e spingendo le persone per arrivare dove Kuroko era caduto._

_Sentì due calde e forti braccia che lo sollevarono da terra, interrompendo il contatto freddo e scomodo con il terreno. Poco prima di perdere nuovamente i sensi, Kuroko vide in cielo il fumo nero che disegnava in cielo il Marchio Nero, simbolo dei Mangiamorte. Poi l’oscurità e il silenzio lo avvolsero._

**

 

Assorto nei suoi ricordi, Kagami non si era accorto che una figura si era avvicinata a lui. Si nascondeva nella nebbia, spostandosi fra le lapidi del cimitero, coperta da un mantello nero, la bacchetta pronta nella mano.

**

  
Kuroko si aggrappò saldamente al mantello del grosso cane nero. I due sfrecciavano veloci fra gli alberi della Foresta Nera. Sentiva l’aria fredda e umida in faccia, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi. Era ancora un po’ spossato dopo l’incidente della partita e capitava che la vista gli si annebbiasse per qualche istante. 

Pochi minuti prima di trovarsi in groppa all’animale, Kise gli aveva fatto visita nell’infermeria della scuola. L’orario delle visite era finito da un pezzo e Kuroko stava cercando di riposare ma lo scricchiolio del portone lo aveva fatto mettere a sedere immediatamente, nonostante le prosteste provenienti dalla schiena dolorante per quello sforzo improvviso. Solitamente Kise era il tipico ragazzo estroverso e chiassoso, simpatico e affabile che attirava orde di ragazze ai suoi piedi. Specialmente quando vedeva il piccolo Grifondoro, Kise, se possibile, diventava ancora più rumoroso e appiccioso. In quell’occasione però il biondo era stato inaspettatamente silenzioso e composto. Ovviamente non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi scoprire. Dopo essersi accertato delle condizioni del coetaneo, Kise gli raccontò ciò che era accaduto dopo che era svenuto. 

Kise gli raccontò che il preside aveva riunito tutti gli studenti nella Sala Grande e aveva detto loro di stare li per la notte, in quanto i dormitori non erano ritenuti un luogo sicuro dopo l’attacco di quel pomeriggio. Poco prima di scivolare nel mondo dei sogni, Kise, insieme a Midorima, Kagami, Aomine e Murasakibara, era stato convocato da Akashi per parlare dei fatti avvenuti quel giorno. Una volta arrivati sul luogo dell’appuntamento, i quattro ragazzi si accorsero dell’assenza del Grifondoro. Akashi era arrivato pochi secondi dopo con la notizia: Kagami era misteriosamente sparito nel nulla. I ragazzi impallidirono a quella notizia: prima Kuroko veniva ferito durante una partita di Quidditch alquanto strana e poi l’asso della squadra spariva nel nulla. 

Poco dopo Kise avrebbe riferito al rosso che anche Himuro non si vedeva da parecchie ore. 

Non poteva essere una coincidenza. 

Così, non appena Kise terminò il suo racconto, Kuroko si era alzò dal letto, barcollando e pregò Kise di portarlo con sè, per aiutare Kagami.

“Kurokocchi, stai bene?” 

Kuroko aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo verso il cane dagli occhi gialli. Sapeva che Kise era un mago particolarmente bravo nell’arte della Trasfigurazione ma essere perfino in grado di trasformarsi in un animale, era una cosa eccezzionale. Nessuno, a parte Akashi e gli altri, sapeva che Kise era un Animagus. 

“Si.. Sono solo un po’ stanco..” 

“Cerca di resistere ancora un po’..” disse il cane, preoccupato. L’amico l’aveva pregato di portarlo con sè, nonostante fosse ancora sotto l’effetto dei medicinali. Kuroko era sempre stata una persona speciale per Kise, non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no quando il coetaneo gli chiedeva un favore, non importa quali conseguenze lo avessero aspettato dopo

**

 

“Chi è là?! Fatti vedere!!” urlò Kagami verso la figura misteriosa di fronte a lui, con la bacchetta nella mano sinistra pronta a scagliare una fattura in caso di attacco.

  
“Perchè mi punti la bacchetta contro Taiga? Dopotutto sono tuo fratello..”  
  
La figura si levò il cappuccio, rivelando i capelli corvini che coprivano la parte sinistra del volto e un paio di occhi argentati. 

“Tatsuya!! Cosa ci fai qui? Come siamo arrivati in questo posto?” chiese il ragazzo correndo verso l’amico. 

Himuro abbassò lo sguardo e la frangia andò a coprirgli entrambi gli occhi. Non rispose alle domande del rosso e Kagami, non vedendo nessuna reazione da colui che considerava come un fratello, si fermò a pochi metri da lui, sconcertato. 

“Tatsuya..” mormorò in preda al panico.

“Taiga...” dire il moro, guardando sempre verso il basso. La sua mano si mosse verso la manica destra che copriva l’arto del ragazzo fino al dorso della mano e lentamente cominciò a scoprire la pelle pallida.

“Non siamo una _famiglia_?” disse lentamente mentre sul volto la labbra si tesero in un sorriso sintro e maligno.  
  
Gli occhi di Kagami corsero al braccio destro del Corvonero, scorgendo il disegno scuro di un serpente che usciva da un teschio, il quale gli si attorcigliava intorno.

“Non può essere.. Perchè?”

**

 

“Un mangiamorte..?”

Kuroko non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Aveva conosciuto Himuro-san all’inizio dell’anno e gli era sembrato un tipo tranquillo e buono. Com’era possibile che fosse un servo del Signore Oscuro?  
  
Kise sentendo l’amico confuso e sbigottito riprese a spiegare.

  
“Esatto.. Akashicchi ha scoperto che Himuro Tatsuya è un Mangiamorte. Ecco perchè Kagamicchi, che è con lui, è in pericolo.”

  
“In.. pericolo..? Vorresti dire che.. è stato lui ad evocare il Marchio Nero oggi..? Perchè lo avrebbe fatto?” bascicava Kuroko, tenendosi ancora più stretto al pelo di Kise. L’Animagus esitò un attimo prima di rispondere all’amico. Non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa.

“Non ha solo evocato il Marchio Nero, Kurokocchi. È stato lui a distruggere gli spalti del campo. Non soddisfatto, poi, ha cambiato obiettivo. Ha lanciato lui la fattura che ti ha ferito, anche se penso fosse destinata a Kagamicchi.”  
  
Kuroko abbassò lo sguardo a quell’affermazione. Non era arrabbiato con Himuro-san per averlo fatto finire in ospedale, semplicemente non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che il moro aveva fatto. Non capiva per quale motivo Himuro-san avrebbe dovuto avercela così tanto con Kagami.

“Ma.. Perchè? Non capisco.. Quei due vengono dalla stessa città.. Sono cresciuti assieme, sono come dei fratelli.. Erano sempre insieme..”

“Kurokocchi, io credo che ora Kagamicchi trascorra il pranzo e la maggior parte del suo tempo con te che con Himuro-kun.. Probabilmente si sente solo e minacciato dalla tua amicizia con Kagamicchi.. Non credo che oggi ti abbia colpito di proposito, al contrario di ciò che sostiene Akashicci, perchè se Kagamicchi non avesse schivato la fattura, ci sarebbe lui in ospedale al posto tuo.. _La mia unica famiglia mi è stata strappata via_ suppongo che sia questo quello che pensa ogni volta che vi vede insieme..”  
  
Kise non potè fare a meno di condividere, anche se in minima parte, il sentimento di Himuro-kun: da quando Kagami era arrivato a scuola, Kuroko era sempre in sua compagnia e non aveva più molti contatti con i suoi amici d’infanzia. Effettivamente, il biondo era sempre stato geloso del rapporto che si era creato fra il rosso e Kuroko, come lo era stato già prima di quello fra Aomine e il ragazzo dai capelli turchini.

“Dalle informazioni che abbiamo raccolto, la ragione di quell’attaco non dovrebbe essere molto differente.. Akashicchi teme però che Himuro-kun voleva veramente farti del male e perciò mi aveva detto esplicitamente di non permetterti di andare ad aiutare Kagamicchi. Ecco perchè molto probabilmente non me la farà passare liscia una volta che scoprirà che ti ho portato con me..”  
  
“Perchè mi stai dando una mano allora..?” 

“Beh.. Chi non vorrebbe sembrare figo di fronte alla persona che gli piace?!”

Kuroko spalancò gli occhi all’affermazione del biondo. Aveva sentito male? O forse la botta alla testa era più grave di ciò che gli avevano detto.

“... La persona che ti piace, Kise-kun?”  
  
Kise sobbalzò alla domanda dell’amico e si sentì rizzare il pelo sulla schiena.

“Eh?! Ho detto così?! Ahaha.. Mi è sfuggito di bocca, naturalmente!” si giustificò l’Animagus, continuando la sua corsa.  
  
Kuroko lasciò correre quell’affermazione. Era troppo stanco per ribattere. Si limitò ad accomodarsi meglio sulla schiena del grosso cane nero e chiuse gli occhi gonfi per la stanchezza, segnati da scure occhiaie. 

“Kurokocchi, se vuoi riposarti un po’ ti sveglio io quando siamo arrivati..”

“Ti ringrazio, Kise-kun..”

 

 

Dream’s Corner ^^

L'altro giorno, girando in FB, ho trovano questa doujinshi ([https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.342227032531995.83698.326274960793869&type=1](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.342227032531995.83698.326274960793869&type=1)) e ho pensato di scriverci una piccola oneshot, avendo trovato poche fanfiction su questo AU, che trovo davvero carino ^.^

Personalmente, non ce l’ho con Himuro anzi, lo trovo anche simpatico e mi stuzzicato il fatto di vederlo geloso per il rapporto di Kagami con Kuroko. L’ho lasciata con finale aperto perchè onestamente non mi piace trovare un finale per un’opera di un altro autore.. 

Mi sono ispirata alla prima parte della doujinshi e questo è il risultato.. Le critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accette e scusatemi per gli eventuali errori di battitura e grammaticali (maturanda in crisi!!!!) ^^

 


	2. Di città sommerse e strani incontri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte prima dell'Atlantis AU. Enjoy :)

Era una giornata come tutte le altre nella splendente città di Atlantide. Le sue strade erano affollate, le persone passeggiavano tranquille per le vie, lungo le quali erano state allestite numerose bancarelle, cariche di merci provenienti da ogni dove, pronte ad essere vendute alla felice clientela. I mercati fermavano gli abitanti e fieri mostravano loro i pregiati manufatti in esposizione, tentando di strappare un qualche affare.

Nell’aria si poteva sentire il ronzio gaio e frenetico della gente, che affollava la piazza nella mattina soleggiata, che prometteva nient’altro che una bellissima giornata. Dei bambini correvano fra la folla, giocando allegri con delle spade giocattolo fra le mani. Le loro risate riecheggiavano nella piazza e la gente non poteva fare a meno che sorridere nell’udire quel suono gioioso. Fra il gruppo di guerrieri in erba, spiccava un ragazzino dai capelli scarlatti, insoliti per quel luogo, dove la gente possedeva una chioma tendente all’azzurro o al bianco. Era particolarmente vivace e lo si notava per le straordinarie doti atletiche, insolite in un bambino così giovane. Sconfitti i suoi sfidanti valorosamente, il rosso saltò sopra il piedistallo al centro della piazza, alzando la spada di legno al cielo ed esultando felice.

La sua felicità fu fermata però da dei rulli di tamburi e degli squilli di trombe. Tutti i presenti si fermarono all’istante, volgendo il loro sguardo verso il grande portone che dava sulla piazza. Le sue porte si aprirono e ne uscirono un uomo e una donna riccamente vestiti. Le gente li vicino accennò un inchino alla coppia, sorridendo e salutandoli. Delle guardie seguivano i due, stando alle loro spalle con le lance ben in vista. La donna, la regina della città, teneva una mano seminascosta dietro l’ampio mantello. Con un sorriso si voltò all’indietro.

“Avanti Te-chan, non essere timido..” incitò gentilmente al donna dai dolci occhi cerulei.

Un bambino dai capelli turchini e gli occhi del medesimo colore si rivelò, lasciando il suo nascondiglio, dietro il mantello della madre. Era piccolo, gracile e aveva una carnagione pallida, insolita rispetto a quella scura dei genitori. I grandi occhi azzurri cercarono prima quelli materni e poi quelli del padre che, con un sorriso si chinò verso di lui e lo prese in braccio. Il bimbo rise, felice delle attenzioni dei genitori.

La gente, intanto, applaudì alla scena, salutando la famiglia reale nella sua uscita. Pochi secondi dopo, il re lasciò giù il figlioletto e questi non si allontanò dai genitori, tenendo la mano della madre.

Il rosso osservò la scena, non staccando un secondo gli occhi dal coetaneo. Il principino si guardava intorno continuamente, stupito dai colori che dipingevano la piazza. La sua attenzione fu catturata da una bancarella che vendeva svariati accessori: bracciali, orecchini, e gingilli per i capelli. La madre lo notò e vi si avvicinò. Il mercante sorrise alla regina e di buon grado le mostrò ciò che possedeva. Dopo aver ascoltato il venditore, la donna prese in braccio il piccolo. “Allora, Te-chan.. Quale ti piace di più?” Il bambino scrutò la merce e individuò un braccialetto nero, decorato da una linea argentata.

Troppo imbarazzato per esprimere il suo desiderio, rintanò la faccia nell’incavo della spalla materna. Al mercante sfuggì una risata e, intuendo ciò che il bimbo aveva adocchiato, prese il monile e lo porse al piccolo. Lo sguardo di quest’ultimo si illuminò ma restò incollato alla madre, indeciso se accettare il dono che gli veniva offerto o meno.

“Avanti, vostra maestà. È un regalo per voi. Ne sarei molto felice se lo accettasse.” Sorrise il mercante fra i lunghi baffi bianchi.

Rincuorato dal sorriso dell’uomo, il piccolo allungò la mano e prese il bracciale, giocandoci un po’ prima di infilarselo al polso. La regina sorrise e fece per dare i soldi per il gioiello.

“Come ho detto al principe, vostra altezza, è un regalo. Non si preoccupi.” Disse gentilmente il mercante, declinando il pagamento.

La regina si voltò verso il figlio: “Cosa si dice al signore?”

“Grazie, signor mercante” disse il principino, strappando un’altra risata al venditore.

Le due figure si allontanarono dal banchetto, mano nella mano, ricongiungendosi al re, che era intento a parlare con una delle due guardie della scorta.

Da lontano sopraggiunse improvvisamente un boato che zittì l’allegro chiacchiericcio del mercato. Si videro in lontananza i pesci voltanti entrare con urgenza fra le mura della città. Alcuni di essi atterrarono direttamente nella piazza, scatenando il panico generale.

Un guerriero scese dal velivolo e si avvicinò al re, portando brutte notizie: un’onda anomala stava per abbattersi sulla città. Sconvolto da quella notizia, il re ordinò all’uomo di dare l’allarme.

Non appena la campana iniziò a suonare il pericolo, si scatenò il panico generale: i venditori abbandonarono le proprie merci sui banchi, la gente urlava e scappava verso il centro della città, ritenuto il luogo sicuro in caso di catastrofi.

In cielo, una luce scarlatta cominciò ad agitarsi, emanando raggi di luce nervosi che cominciarono a muoversi in circolo lungo il perimetro del cuore della città.

“Vostra maestà, da questa parte, presto!” gridò una guardia alla famiglia reale. I tre cominciarono a correre insieme alla propria scorta. La regina teneva per mano il principino, spaventato e ignaro di ciò che stava succedendo intorno a lui. 

Confuso, il piccolo inciampò, cadde a terra, lasciando la presa della madre, e cominciò a piangere disperato, chiamando la madre. Il rosso, vedendo il piccolo a terra, gli si avvicinò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. La regina spaventata raggiunse i due bambini. 

“State bene, piccoli?” disse appoggiando le mani sulle loro spalle. 

Il rosso annuì, calmo mentre il principino non smise di singhiozzare e di guardare negli occhi la madre. 

“Tetsuya, non c’è più tempo, dobbiamo andare!” lo scrollò la regina, prendendo entrambe le piccole mani del figlio. 

Improvvisamente una luce chiara e rassicurante raggiunse i tre. La regina si alzò in piedi e rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo. Gli occhi si fecero vitrei e il cristallo che teneva al collo si illuminò. 

I due bambini, intanto, si guardavano in giro spaesati: il panico e il caos si erano ormai diffusi fra la gente. 

Improvvisamente, Tetsuya sentì il bracciale che piano piano si sfilava dal polso. Si voltò e vide il corpo della madre fluttuare nell’aria, inondato dalla luce che poco prima li aveva raggiunti. Sentendo la presa materna farsi sempre più debole sul polso, il piccolo cominciò a chiamare la madre, disperato. Ma la donna non rispondeva al suo richiamo e saliva sempre più verso il cielo. Tetsuya sentì le braccia forti del padre circondarlo in un abbraccio e una mano ruvida coprirgli gli occhi.

La luce intensa del cristallo che roteava come impazzito sopra le teste degli abitanti di Atlantide fu l’ultima cosa che Tetsuya vide prima di sprofondare nel buio totale.

 

**

 

Daiki non poteva credere di essersi ritrovato in quella situazione. 

Solo sette ore prima, si trovava sulla terraferma, la promessa terraferma, nella sua uniforme da poliziotto a pattugliare i quartieri della sua città, ora si ritrovava rinchiuso in una scatola di sardine a ventimila metri sotto l’oceano alla ricerca di chissà quali ruderi e terracotte inutili e noiose! Tutta colpa di Satsuki e delle sua idee strampalate, nelle quali lui veniva sempre trascinato involontariamente. Da quando il padre era morto e aveva lasciato a Satsuki in eredità le sue ricerche sulla leggendaria Atlantide, la ragazza non faceva altro che parlare di quello con occhi sognanti. 

Era persino arrivata a insegnare la lingua atlantidese al migliore amico, che, pur di non farla sentire una pazza ossessiva, qual’era, le aveva dato corda, non imparando molto dalle lezioni gratuite dell’amica. 

Ma non era finita li.. Una aragostona gigante aveva distrutto il loro sottomarino, scambiandolo per un plancton un po’ troppo cresciuto. Di fretta e furia l’equipaggio aveva abbandonato baracca e burattini ed erano approdati in una sottospecie di caverna naturale. 

Tanto per non annoiare l’equipaggio, delle lucciole – delle  _fottutissime_ lucciole – erano riuscite a dar fuoco all’intero accampamento durante le ore di sonno dei naufraghi, mandando tutto all’aria, letteralmente, in quanto c’erano state esplosioni e l’incendio era diventato indomabile. Daiki stava tentando si spegnere il fuoco che aveva bruciato la sua tenda quando della dinamite piazzata poco lontano dal suo alloggio era scoppiata, creando un crepaccio profondo nel quale il ragazzo era caduto.

L’ultima cosa che vide, prima di precipitare nel vuoto fu il viso di Satsuki che gridava disperata il suo nome. Nel buoi più totale, la sua testa urtò una roccia e il colpo gli fece perdere conoscenza.

Non fece sogni strani durante quel breve pisolino fuori programma. Sentiva solo delle voci che parlavano una lingua strana. Focalizzando l’attenzione sulle frasi meglio che poteva, tenendo sempre gli occhi chiusi, si accorse effettivamente di riconoscere quello strano linguaggio. Erano le stesse parole che Satsuki gli voleva far imparare. Atlantidese. Lentamente, il giovane aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Davanti a lui vi erano sei strane figure: delle maschere enormi, alte quanto un essere umano, dalle quali usciva una strana luce turchese attraverso i fori della bocca e degli occhi. Dei capelli del medesimo colore formavano le chiome folte di quelli strani personaggi. Nelle mani tenevano delle lance affilate, puntate verso di sè. Daiki si fece prendere dal panico nel vedere quegli esseri: ma cosa cazzo stava sognando? Perché sicuramente non era ancora del tutto sveglio. Non avrebbe mai dovuto bere troppo vino la sera precedente a cena!

Le maschere si avvicinarono sempre di più, minacciandolo con le loro armi. Ad un certo punto, una di esse si fece avanti: a differenza delle altre cinque, il nuovo arrivato aveva come ornamento sulla fronte uno strano tridente dorato. Questi fermò gli altri e si avvicino disarmato a Daiki, tendendo la mano verso il braccio del ragazzo. Fu soltanto in quel momento che il giovane si accorse del lungo taglio che sanguinava copiosamente. Al contatto con la piccola mano pallida dello sconosciuto, Daiki fece una smorfia in viso per il dolore. A quella reazione, la maschera si allontanò e la mano prese la base del suo mento, sollevandola all’indietro. Daiki, intanto aveva rivolto l’attenzione alla ferita che pulsava dolorosamente. Nel sentire un fruscio del copricapo, si girò verso la strana maschera, trovando di fronte a sé un ragazzo dai finissimi capelli azzurri che lo fissava preoccupato con due occhi color del cielo. Daiki, nel vedere cosa nascondeva quello strano travestimento, rimase a bocca aperta. All’apparenza, il ragazzo sembrava avere la sua età ma la struttura fisica, seppur muscolosa, era più minuta e snella di quella di Daiki. Il ragazzino si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, allungando nuovamente la mano verso la ferita. La sfiorò e il un rivolo di sangue scappò dal taglio, scivolando lungo l'avambraccio.

“Ma che diavolo.. Ehi, attento! Fa male, accidenti!” sibilò Daiki.

Il ragazzino prese tra le mani lo strano gioiello che portava al collo. Era trasparente ma emanava una fioca luce azzurra. Delicatamente, appoggiò la pietra sulla ferita e recito degli strani versi, come fosse una preghiera. La luce si pulsò improvvisamente, costringendo Daiki a chiudere gli occhi. Una volta riaperti, vide la mano lasciare lentamente la sua pelle. Daiki prese bruscamente il polso del ragazzo .

“Ma che cazzo hai fatt-!!”

Lasciò andare la presa, stupito ed esaminò il punto dove pochi attimi primi c’era la ferita. Era completamente scomparsa e non c’era l’ombra di una benché minima cicatrice. Rivolse al suo guaritore uno sguardo incredulo ma riconoscente. In ritorno, Daiki vide lo strano ragazzo sorridere e nascondersi nuovamente dietro il suo travestimento. Un boato improvviso riecheggiò dal fondo della grotta. A quanto pare la scavatrice di Murasakibara era tornata utile in qualche maniera. Con un fruscio, le sei figure scapparono, saltando agilmente da una roccia all’altra.

"Ehi! Aspettate! Chi diavolo siete?!” gridò il ragazzo, lanciandosi al loro inseguimento.

 

**

 

“Benvenuti nella città di Atlantide!” li accolse a braccia aperte il ragazzo dai capelli turchini, mostrando all’orizzonte la sua città.

_Meno male che Satsuki ha studiato lingue morte per tutta la vita.._ pensò sospirando i Daiki dopo la performance dell’amica con gli indigeni.

Il ragazzo, che sembrava essere a capo del piccolo gruppetto di guerrieri, si avvicinò alla ragazza dai capelli rosa e la prese per mano. “Venite, dovete incontrare mio padre!” disse, accennando un sorriso a tutti noi. Li condusse verso il ponte sospeso che collegava l’imboccatura della caverna all’isola al centro della laguna. Ogni tanto, lo strano ragazzo si girava verso Daiki, osservandolo con occhi impassibili, lasciandosi però sfuggire un lampo di curiosità, mentre Satsuki continuava a parlare peggio di una radio rotta. Daiki ricambiò quelle occhiate con gratitudine e con la stessa curiosità del giovane atlantideo.

 

Dream's Corner ^^

Scusate l'enorme ritardo nell'aggiornare ma ero in crisi post-maturità e in attesa del mio voto finale ^^.. Per fortuna è andato tutto bene.

Allora, prima parte dell'AU sul film disneyano "Atlantis - L'Impero Perduto". In quasi tutti i fandom in cui ho preso parte questo AU non è mancato (ROTG e molti altri). Personalmente lo trovo estremamente carino ed interessante ma soprattutto divertente da scrivere :). Tetsu ci sta benissimi nella parte del principe di Atlantis non trovate, invece il personaggio di Milo l'ho leggermente sdoppiato tra Aomine e Momoi, non che non shippi la KuroMomo, però trovo più interessante l'interazione fra Aomine (che non potevo assolutamente metterlo completamente nei panni di Milo, studioso e topo di biblioteca qual'è!) e Kuroko. La trama generale varierà leggermente nel corso della one-shot, ma lo scoprirete più avanti, quando mi sarò decisa sul finale della seconda ed ultima parte di questo AU. A seguire Pacifc Rim! AU :)

 

See ya ;3

 


End file.
